Sequel
by TenshiDemon
Summary: this is the sequal to my first story love2love & love2hate, hope u like it! If u haven't read my first fic love2love & love2hate, u should read that one first so u know what's going on! had to change the rating...for language (hehe)
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm back!!! Hehe anyway, this is going to be the sequel to my other story love2love& love2hate! Hope u like; please don't flame me just R&R!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I've been living in Newcastle, Australia for 5 months now and I've made a name for myself. I'm a model for a local magazine and some other covers, but I have a week off right now. That means I can stay in my house that's on the beach. I had a past and I'm still trying to recover from it, but no one knows about it and I don't plan on telling anyone either. I've actually made some friends pretty fast and I'm actually dating someone right now; he's hansom, he's in a band with two other friends of mine, and he lived his entire life here. His name is Daniel Johns, you know the guy, with blond hair and blue eyes, that's in the band named Silverchair? If you don't know who I am by now then I guess I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.....nah just picking. My name is Raye Fierier, I'm 21, I use to have long hair, but I cut it and now I'm not the 'innocent' girl, but now I'm a 'punk' girl. I have my belly, tongue, and the top part of my ear pierced and I have shoulder length purple hair with black strips in it. We both live in a house near the ocean; it has 2 bedrooms, full kitchen/dining room, living room, a den, and a back & front porch. (Ok enough describing, on with the story!)  
  
I woke up Saturday morning around 10 in the morning and got up quietly and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. I was soon stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and knew it was Daniel, he kissed my shoulder and neck lovingly. I turned around so I could face him and we kissed for awhile "what do u want for breakfast?" I asked sweetly "um, nothing much just ...you" he said with that oh-so-drop-dead- gorgeous-smile and we started making out. After our 'event' I fixed something for us to eat and went on the back porch to eat and watch the waves crash on the shore. I felt a furry thing under my feet and looked down to see a black little puppy, Sweep, wanting attention from me so I started petting and scratching her. I then took her down to the beach and let her run around for awhile before heading back to the house.  
  
I looked up and saw Daniel standing in the doorframe with a disappointed look on his face "what's wrong?" I asked as I ran my hands over his chest then up to his shoulders. He put his hands over mine "I've got to go into the studio tomorrow" Daniel stated with a more than pissed off face. I couldn't believe it; Daniel would be leaving me for a month, which is how long it would be for him to stay in Sydney. I know it's not that far from here, but I can't go with him or go anywhere near the studio cause of all the fans that just happen to show up there and the guys don't want me to get hurt by them. I went inside and instead of crying I got angry and threw a dish towards the wall and broke it, shattering it to a million pieces. Daniel came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "it'll be ok, just invite a friend to stay till I get back and it'll go by faster" Daniel stated as he kissed my shoulder then my neck. I felt a little better when he told me that he didn't have to go until tomorrow afternoon sometime, so I sat on the couch and listened to the radio, while Daniel went into the kitchen to cook a special, romantic dinner for just us.  
  
Half an hour later Daniel came back in and put his hands over my eyes and walked me to the kitchen then I opened my eyes and for once I was speechless. There was 2 candles lit and flowers, red & white roses, in the middle with a plate on either side with a casserole dish, some biscuits, sliced turkey, and a bowl of strawberries that had melted chocolate on them. I know Daniel's a vegan and I respect that, but I'm not as strict as he is, and just eat chicken and turkey while I go all out on animal protests and stuff like that. After dinner we went on the back porch and watched the sun set "it's not fair that you have to go!" I blurted out with tears forming in my eyes. For once I didn't care that I was crying in front of Daniel, I mean I just wanted him to stay here, but he has his job to do and I just fall apart when he's not around. Daniel put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder, while he just held me "I know babe, I'm sorry, but you know I have to go" Daniel said. After 30 more min of crying and Daniel trying to calm me down we went back inside with Daniel saying that he was going to make it up to me tonight.  
  
  
  
*well that's it for now, hope you like this story, ja na! 


	2. Finding

*Hey again well hope you've liked this so far, I know I am! Hehe  
  
This story includes silverchair, WWF superstars, and me as a different person at first....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*Last time: we went to our room and Daniel saying that he'd make it up to me tonight  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After our 'event' last night I slept great, better than last week where I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. I woke up to the sun shining on my face and the crashing of the waves on the shore, so I went downstairs and saw Daniel putting some of his stuff near the door. Tears were falling from my eyes, but I hurriedly brushed them away before Daniel could see them. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed for what seemed like forever, but it really only lasted for 10 min. I went into the living room and called Willow to see if she could stay for a month while Daniel was gone. She had agreed, but only if her boyfriend could come over too. I agreed and she said she'd be over in 20 min and then we hung up and I went back over to Daniel to help him put his stuff into the car. We went back inside and I instantly started crying again not caring if Daniel saw them or not. He wrapped his arms around me again and reassured me that he'd be back in a month and he would try to come back when he had a break or something. After another 30 min of kissing and making out I walked him to the car and he kissed me one last time and then drove off to Sydney.  
  
I was sitting on the front porch when I saw Willow and Dave (willows B/F) pull up and then willow ran up and we hugged. I hugged Dave while willow put her stuff inside and then we went to get the rest of the stuff to put into their room. Luckily they hadn't eaten anything yet, so Willow and me went into the kitchen and fixed something to eat. We were just sitting in the living room talking and laughing when the phone rung. I left the room and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?' I answered  
  
"Yes it is, who is this?' I asked  
  
"No way!' I said in disbelief as realized it was Vince McMahon  
  
"How did you find me?" I asked softly so willow and Dave wouldn't hear me  
  
"I guess not, but don't say anything to the guys" I stated  
  
"Ok, see ya then, bye" I said and hung up the phone.  
  
I couldn't believe it Vince had found me and he understood the problem, yet he didn't put any pressure on me to come back. He also said that I was welcomed back whenever I felt like coming back, but until then I could come and watch the show tonight, if I wanted to. Yeah I know the WWF was actually coming to Australia and I could go see it if I wanted to. Vince said that he wanted to do a camera shot of me in the audience, so the guys can see me and wonder 'what?' and also let the fans know that I'm ok and that I'll be back one day. When I had left Vince had told the writers to change some stuff around and made a clip of Vesta and Hunter arguing and then Vesta storms off and now everyone thinks that Vesta left cause of her dad!  
  
I told Willow that I was going to go see a WWF show and that I'd be back later on tonight, telling her not to get into trouble, since she wasn't going and instead staying home with Dave. I went to bed around 11 that night and dreamt of Daniel, like usual, and couldn't wait till tomorrow night so I could see the guys again.  
  
  
  
* I'm a bad girl, I did a cliffhanger! Sorry, but please R&R ja na ! 


	3. Smiles & Tears

*Hey again! Yeah I know even Dave is mentioned in this story, sorry couldn't help it! I love the moffatts as well, and decided since one's in Australia that I should put him in here, so I did! Yeah and the same thing goes for Silverchair!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
*Last time: I went to bed and dreamt of Daniel waiting for tomorrow night to come.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I woke up the next day around 1 and the phone rung, so I answered it "hello?" I said and realized it was Vince. After we talked for awhile we hung up and I got my stuff ready for tonight, hopping that Willow or Dave didn't see me. Vince didn't want me to do anything special he just wanted me to sit in the audience, front row at ringside, so the superstars and fans could see me before I disappeared out of thin air. I parked in the back and was greeted by Vince 'it's great to see you again" Vince said smiling and gave me a fatherly hug then rushed me inside so no one would see me. Vince said when we got inside his office that he wanted to keep me a secret as long as he could I only smiled and sat down in a chair "do they miss me?" I asked. Vince knew I was talking about Paul and Adam "yes, for Paul, since he is your father and no, for Adam" Vince said truthfully. I nodded my head and didn't let my emotions get to me and left the office to walk around the arena while I still had it to myself for a little longer. I went down to the ring and got inside remembering what it was like to be inside this place and what a rush I got when I walked down this ramp.  
  
I did some impressions just to lighten my mood up some and sensed someone watching me so I turned around and saw Paul standing there. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him come down the ramp and then inside the ring and looked at me, like he was trying to place where he had seen me from. 'There goes the surprise' I thought and smiled at Paul, hoping he didn't recognize me, but that was thrown out the window when he smiled down at me "think I'd forget you that easily?" he asked and hugged me.  
  
I didn't know what to do, I mean yeah he's my father, but I haven't seen him in like 6 months and I thought that maybe he was still mad at me or something. I just hugged him back and then looked up at him, smiling, then sat down in a chair "no, but I was hoping that you would forget me" I stated. Paul only chuckled "I've missed you Phoenix" he said and hugged me again, that's when I just lost it and started crying in my daddy's arms "I missed you to daddy" I said sobbing sadly as I let the tears fall from my eyes. After I calmed down we started talking about stuff "so how's the modeling job going?" Paul asked me and at first I was shocked that he knew that, but I got over it "it's great!" I said excitedly and Paul chuckled at my happiness. That's good to hear, you got a B/F or you still stuck on Adam?" Paul asked me trying to keep his temper down. I smiled at the thought of Daniel "his name is Daniel, he's in a band named Silverchair" I said dreamily. Paul only nodded his head in agreement "I've heard of them, in fact I've meet them' Paul said and laughed as he saw my terrified look. "Don't worry I didn't kill him, he's a good kid" Paul said and hugged me then walked away saying he'd be back.  
  
I was still sitting in the seat when I felt a hand drop on my shoulder and I jumped out of my sear and spun around ready to pounce on whoever it was that did that. I instantly cheered up as I saw Amy and we hugged tightly and let tears fall from our eyes. "I've missed you Ames" I said as we pulled apart and headed for her and the Hardy locker room so I could tell her what was going on and stuff. She was aw stricken when she heard about me dating Daniel and I couldn't help but laugh at her and we started play fighting. We were out of breath from the fighting, but still laughing so hard that we could still breath, but then we settled down and sat on the couch. Amy suddenly looked serious and finally told me about Adam being engaged to a woman named Alanie, Val's sister. I had so many emotions running through me that I didn't know what to feel, one min I was angry at Adam for getting engaged and the next min I was angry at myself for leaving him in the first place. I didn't want to sow the hurt that I was feeling so I just kept it in and told Amy that I'd see her later and left the room. I found out that Adam wasn't even here tonight cause he doesn't have any matches for tonight, but he might watch Raw is War tonight just to keep up with what's going on. I went to the cafeteria and saw all my other friends sitting around and laughing at something or another then they looked up and saw me standing there. It took them a couple of min to realize it was me, but when they did they all came running over and gave me hugs and kisses. I started crying again and Chris (y2j) held me in his arms as I cried on his shoulder. I saw Glen out of the corner of my eye and instantly ran over to him, sending us both falling down to the ground with tears in my eyes.  
  
*That's it for now! R&R please! ja na 


	4. He's back!

*Hey everybody! I'm back!! I've only got 1 review well all I got to say is there better be more next time or no more story! Please R&R! Oh yeah and just so u won't get confused. "Words" means someone is talking and 'words' means someone is thinking ok?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*Last time: I saw Glen and ran into him, sending us both to the ground  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After Glen had settled me down he walked me back to my locker room and we started catching up. "What happen to you?" Glen asked as he studied me and looked over my new look with a shocked face. I giggled slightly before I told him what had happened when I left. Glen was shocked about what I told him and what had happened. Glen watched me for a few more min then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving to go talk to Mark. I was putting on my black boots when someone knocked on my door "come in!' I yelled and then Jeff and Matt came in. I smiled at them and they both hugged me, but Jeff's hug was a little longer then expected. Yeah well, Jeff has had a crush on me since I first came to the WWF, but I started to like Adam and didn't see anything in Jeff at the time because I was too caught up in Adam. They started talking about what had been going on since I had left and stupid Matt had to mention the thing about Adam getting married again. I glared at Matt,  
slapped him, and ran out of the room going towards the back area so no one would see me as I started crying again.  
  
I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a blond guy standing over me with a concern look on his face and then realized that it was Jason. I glared at him "what do u want?" I asked angrily and Jay took a step back "I just wanted to know if your ok, I saw you running out here and I was just checking on u" Jay said defending. I got up and went over to Jay "I'm not ok, if u must know, I mean Adam is married to some blond girl and I hate him and myself for it!" I yelled angrily and started punching Jay, but they had no effect on him so he just let me pound on him till I couldn't anymore. Jay wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down "it'll be ok, I mean don't you have a boyfriend anyway?" Jay asked and I nodded my head 'yes' before sobbing again. Jay walked me to my room again and made sure no one came in to bother me, then he came in and sat next to me while I leaned on him and instantly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Jay smiled down at Phoenix and kissed her forehead 'I will make Adam pay for hurting you, my fire bird' Jay thought and wrapped his arms around Phoenix protectively.  
  
I was woken up by someone moving next to me, but I could tell that he didn't want to wake me up and was trying his best not to. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around him on purpose "don't leave me" I mumbled softly and soon felt him wrap his arms around me again. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jay still holding me "how long have I been asleep?" I asked softly as I rubbed my eyes and heard Jay chuckle "not long enough I'll say" Jay said and started laughing again then fell on the floor cause I pushed him off. He glared at me from the floor "oops' I said innocently and then ran away from Jay, who was running after me. I was cornered and couldn't go anywhere so I just glared at Jay "don't you even think about it Jason Reso!" I yelled at him and then started laughing uncontrollable cause Jay had pinned me to the floor and was tickling me non-stop. I heard the door open and out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam standing there.  
  
My breath caught in my throat and I instantly tensed up, which had Jay wondering what had me like this and followed my gaze to see Adam standing there with a smirk on his face. Jay jumped up instantly and helped me up then glared at Adam. I put my mask on so he wouldn't be able to see my emotions "what do u want Adam?" Jay asked, his voice showing little emotion towards Adam, but a lot of anger towards him instead. Adam chuckled "nothing much....I heard you were back and wanted to see it for myself, so here I am" Adam said proudly as he kept his gaze on me with a satisfied grin on his face. I went behind Jay and glared at him "well you saw, now leave!" I said angrily and glared at him "why?" Adam asked coming closer to me. Jay stepped in his way "cause she said to leave, now do it!" Jay said angrily and was in a fighting stance, but Adam only chuckled. His expression turned serious and in a blink of an eye he had Jay on the ground doubled over in pain then came over to me,  
picked me up, and carried me off to his room.  
  
*Well that's it for now, hope u like it! Please R&R people or I won't do anymore! Ja na  
  
oh yeah and let me know who should end up with phoenix! 


	5. Love 4 a canadian again?

I'm back! I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry bout that! I've been so busy with my schoolwork and my B/F (hehe) but that's a different story! Well I'm back and I have decided that phoenix is going to be with Jason in this one! Thanks Amanda!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
*Last time: Adam picked me up and carried me to his room.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I realized that I was placed on a couch and looked up at Adam, who was only smirking at me with what I use to love, but despise now. I glared at him, got off the couch, and got into his face "what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled angrily at Adam. He only smirked and then suddenly pulled me close to him and was crushing his lips to mine. I shoved him off me and slapped him in the face then ran to the door, but was stopped by Adam's strong arms wrapping around me and pushing me to the couch, making me fall on it. Adam took advantage of this and jumped on top of me tearing at my clothes, with me pounding, slapping, and pleading with him to stop but he didn't. I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would hear me, and thank god Jeff and Matt were going by the room or else Adam would have gone further with me, which I didn't want. Jeff and Matt broke the door down then Jeff came and pulled Adam off me and threw him to Matt, while he came over to me. I  
heard Adam grunt in pain and turned back around to see Matt cussing in his face, beating the shit out of him, and spit in his face before he followed me and Jeff. I was too tried from crying and struggling with Adam that I fell asleep in Jeff's arms while he carried me to my room and laid me down on the couch. I heard Jeff telling Jason what had happened and then heard cussing and shouting from Jason as he tried to get past Jeff to go beat the shit out of Adam, but Jeff told him that Matt took care of that.  
  
I woke up 30 min after Jeff and Matt left and saw Jason watching me with a worried look on his face and I thought I saw a flicker of something. 'Was that love I saw in his eyes?' I thought to myself as I watched Jason get up and come over to me, but shook the feeling away when he said hey. I smiled up at him "please tell me that didn't just happen" I pleaded with Jay, but the look of anger and worry for me was enough to tell me that it did happen and I wasn't just dreaming of it. I broke down into tears and felt Jay's arms wrap around me protectively and whispered soothing words in my ear. I calmed down a little and after all that had happened I felt save and secure with Jay, like nothing could harm me when I was with him. I looked up at Jay " thanks" I simply said before I leaned in and kissed him, which shocked both him and me. I pulled away quickly and started blushing, trying to come up with an excuse, but couldn't think of one. Then Jay came up behind me and wrapped his  
arms around me "don't be afraid, please" Jay half pleaded half stated. I looked up at him startled and shock written on my face, but was replaced with calmness when Jay bend down and gently pressed his lips on mine in a sweet kiss.  
  
After the kiss I sat down with Jay "why didn't you say anything before?" I asked softly "I was afraid that you would reject me and I couldn't take the pain of being rejected by you, phoenix" Jay said.  
  
"You really live up to your name, when I'm with you all I fell is warmth and a burning feeling inside me," Jay added as he looked deeply into my eyes. I felt tears fall from my eyes and Jay wiped them away and kissed me again, but this time with a hunger that's finally able to come out. I eagerly returned the kiss with as much passion as I had been keeping inside for so long. A knock at the door brought us down from our cloud 9 and back to reality "who is it?" I asked trying to keep calm " it's me, your father" Paul said behind the closed door. I laughed a little and went to open the door to see a very pissed Paul standing there "what's wrong?" I asked, "where is that son-of-a-bitch?" Paul questioned angrily. I sat him down and told him what happened and that it's over with and not to worry so much. Paul agreed reluctantly and left after he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I jumped slightly when I felt arms wrap around me and turned to see Jay standing there  
with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and shoved him down on the floor, which I could only do and get away with. He growled lowly at me and then pounced on me, sending us both down to the floor with him on top of me. I giggled nonstop while Jay kept tickling me nonstop.  
  
*So you guys like so far? I hope so and like I said before, I'm sorry for not updating sooner then usual, forgive me! Anyway hope u still R&R and give me some more suggestion cause I'm running out of ideas. Right now I'm just going with scratch and just going with the flow1 lol, just like me huh? Oh yeah and because of some family issues I might not be continuing with the story. I know I promised to have this done and whatever, but I might not get to keep this promise and have someone finish it for me, with my permission and stuff! Ja na! 


	6. aftermath

*Thanks guys for R&R! I'm hoping that I can finish this story before I leave, if not I need someone to finish it for me and if u want come up with a lemon for Phoenix & Jay, seeing as how I'm not that good with that kind of stuff!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
*Last time: Phoenix is now with Jason AKA Christian!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ok before I start again I must explain some things first ok? Well as you all know I am with Jason now, but I never told you what happened to Daniel. Well to make things short, basically Willow had told Daniel that I had left and hadn't returned yet, which had been 3 weeks ago. Then Willow told him that I had mentioned something about going to a WWF match. So Daniel came to the arena and looked for me, I must not have seen him cause he came up behind me. He asked what the hell I was doing there and I turned around and told him my past of everything. He wasn't mad after that and said that if this was what I wanted then he would let me go. We ended up breaking up and going different ways, Daniel with his music and me with my wrestling. Now that we have that straight lets get on with the story.  
  
Raw is War had started 10 min ago and everyone was back into there 'kick ass mode' especially Vesta, Hunter, Christian, and Kane! I went to Vince and talked with him about a certain blond that I had to wrestle that night, seeing as how this was what she wanted. I'm talking about Alanie and her saying that she wants to be a wrestler just like her brother and husband. I did have a match against her, but it was only a cheap thrill match for 'Crystal' to get use to wrestling (Crystal is Alanie's ring name). I asked Vince if I could have a no DQ match with pin fall anywhere instead and he actually agreed to it cause he thought it would bring in more ratings to see Vesta and Crystal fighting. I walked back to my room and saw Stephanie standing up against a wall waiting for someone, but I didn't know who and really didn't care. See Steph went and lied to my dad about being pregnant, but I'm sure you all saw that on Monday right? Yeah well since she did that I've hated her and more  
so now since she's trying to screw my dad over while being the special guest ref. I walked past her, but she caught my arm and turned me around to face her "what do u want bitch?" I said angrily "to talk with you, then you can go and screw Christian or whatever it is that you do when you're not wrestling" Steph said snotty. I back handed her and shoved her against the wall, hard enough so a little blood came out of her mouth "watch what you say Steph or you'll pay dearly with your life" I said fiercely and walked off. I heard her cuss me, but paid no attention and kept walking to Hunter's room. I knocked on the door before going in and saw Hunter making out with Chyna "man dad think you can let her breath for a sec?" I asked and smirked when they jumped apart and turned on me.  
  
Chyna was blushing redder than a cherry and dad was just mad cause I didn't wait for him to say  
  
'come in'. I was happy for dad now, I mean he was back with Chyna and he was back to his old self, whatever that is. I told dad about the encounter and he told me that after my match with Crystal that I could challenge Steph to a match, but told me to be careful cause of Stephs little helpers. I hugged both of them and then went back to my room and wait for my match and watched the other matches. I smiled when I saw Kane come out and then Edge came, it was a match that Kane wanted to have so he could beat the living hell out of Edge for what he did to me. I was getting antsy, so I went down to the ring and gave Kane a chair, seeing as how it was a no DQ match. After Kane won I went into the ring and spat in Edge's face then walked backstage with Kane. He didn't say anything, just gave me a hug, and left while I went to find Christian. I found Christian in his room and he was getting ready for a videotaping thing. I told him what happened and he congratulated me with a  
heart-melting kiss. I had to go with Christian to do his video and then walk with him to the ring while he wrestled Buh-Buh Ray. Buh-Buh Ray was to win the match cause the ref was being distracted by Stacy, but I got a hold of her and knocked her out. I helped Christian up the ramp while we both cussed Stacy and Ray out. Once backstage I tended to Christians wounds and then got ready for my match with Crystal.  
  
*Well that's it for now! R&R please and let me know who wants 2 make the lemon for my story and finish it if I can't. I'll leave a post before hand if I can't finish this story. Ja na! 


	7. The fight

*Ok so I'm back and I'm not leaving my house because, well, I found out that everything my ex-B/F said was a fucking lie so it's over and I'm stuck here! Anyway I still need someone to make a lemon for my story, that is if they want! Other then that I'm sorry it's taking me so long to make this chapter! Ok so here's the next chapter, hope u like!

**************************************************************************************

*Last time: I was getting ready for my match against crystal AKA Alanie AKA Edges wife

*************************************************************************

I was putting my black boots on when a stagehand came and told me I was on in 10 min so I finished getting ready, kissed Christian, and then walked to the curtain. I was walking down the hall when I saw Edge and Crystal making out against a wall. 'OMG! They can't just go to a room, but they have to do that out here!' my mind screamed at me as I walked past them and waited for my cue, seeing as how I'm the first one to go out to the ring. Austin came up to me and wished me luck before he left to go to his room then my music played, which was "Spawn Again" by Silverchair, yeah I know my ex B/F's song was my theme song, but it didn't bother me. I stepped inside the ring and waited for Crystal to come out and when she did I lunged out at her, but the ref stopped me. Crystal smirked at me, kissed Edge, and then entered the ring and I finally got to go after her. I knew not to run at my enemy while wrestling them cause they could easily closeline me and take the advantage so I just waited for her to make the first move. When she punched me in the stomach I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her so I could pop it out of place, but the ref stopped me and I just kicked her to the mat. I kicked her in the ribs a couple of times and then picked her up by her hair and slung her into the ropes. Crystal took this as an opportunity and closelined me, but I instantly got up and brought my knee to her chin in a chin breaker. After that I was going to do my dad's finishing move, the pedigree, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my ankle and pulling me out of the ring and was face to face with Edge. I turned around and was going to smack him in the face, but he was quicker and caught my wrist before I could do anything then he ran me into the steel steps on the corner of the ring. My breath was caught in my throat for a while and when I heard the ref counting and felt a arm over me I kicked out on a 2 count, which everyone was surprised by, even Edge. I was a little dazed at first when I got up, but I focused and saw crystal coming after me so I ducked and flipped her over the top rope. I looked around for Edge and saw Christian standing over him with a big smile on his face then I made sure no one was coming after me and climbed the top rope. I did Lita's famous move on Crystal and then pushed her over placing an arm over her and getting the win of the match. I saw Christian falling and Edge got up with a smirk on his face before he came running after me and grabbed me, but was stopped by two strong arms grabbing his hair and received a neck breaker from someone behind me. I turned around and was facing Jeff, who had a huge smile on his face and then he kissed my cheek and asked if I was ok. I nodded my head 'yes' and went to see a very pissed off Christian glaring at Jeff for reasons that I didn't know then, but I know now. I walked with Christian to his room and as son as we get in he blows up and starts yelling at me. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked glaring at me "I don't know what your talking about" I said firmly, but it only got Christian even more mad at me and he slapped me. I finally had enough of his stupid behavior and walked out, not letting any tears fall from my eyes and headed for Lita's room. I knocked first and heard a 'come in' from Lita and went in to see her getting ready for her match against Jazz. When Lita saw me she instantly knew something was wrong and ran over to me and I instantly broke down in tears as I told her everything that happened. After I told her she suggested that we go to a cafe after her match so we could talk some more without any interruptions. During her match I stayed in Lita's room and watched the match, cheering for lita, but booing for Jazz. I heard a knock at the door and tensed up I looked at the screen and realized that Jeff wasn't at ringside then I heard a 'it's just me' and went to the door. I opened it up to see Jeff standing there and I let him in then shut the door and sat next to him and kept watching the match. I felt Jeff sling his arms over my shoulder and tensed up Jeff saw this and looked at me confused cause he always did this when we are together. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked me "nothing just a little sore from my match" I said, but knew that Jeff saw through me. Jeff put his index finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking into his blue sparkling eyes "what happened phoenix" Jeff said as he said my real name instead of my ring name. 

*Well that's it for now. I'll put more up later ok? Well ja ne! 


	8. What now?

I'm back and yes I know this story is confusing, but I'm trying to get it to go with the story lines on WWF and the 7 chapter is based on Christian quitting the WWF. I'll have more action then romance in this one ok?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I turned my face away from Jeff "I can't tell you" I said softly and headed for the door, but Jeff stopped me. I glared at him "just leave me alone Jeff" I said angrily and pulled my arm away from him, but he grabbed it back "not until you tell me what happened" Jeff said. I mumbled under my breath and sat back down, but not looking up at Jeff "fine, you want to know so badly, I can't hang around you anymore" I said bluntly and brushed the tears that wanted to come out. Jeff was to shocked to say anything at first then he made me look at him "why, because of Jay?" Jeff asked and I only nodded my head 'yes' before running out of the room. I was running to fast and knocked into what I thought was a wall, but turned out to be Kane (glen) so I just fell into his arms and cried my eyes out. Kane stroked my hair and motioned for me to go to his and Takers room, which I did, glad to get away from everybody. After the door closed he was the gentle Glen again and hugged me when I started crying again "what happened?" Glen asked me in a fatherly tone "Jason slapped me cause Jeff kissed my cheek, but you know that Jeff only meant it in a friendly way" I stated. Glen looked like he was going to explode any min and he was headed for the door, but I stopped him. "No Glen, don't worry bout it I can take care of Jason I just needed to talk to somebody and here you are" I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. Glen smiled down at me "I know that little fire bird, but I don't like it when a guy hurts you. I especially don't like to see you like this" Glen said and hugged me then gave me a drink to calm me down. After awhile I left to see if Amy was ready to leave yet, but stopped when I heard noise coming from an empty room. I opened it cautiously and was too shocked to say anything. There in front of me was Jay with some ring rat screwing him so I did the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed Jay from behind and slung him into the wall. I then grabbed the 'rat' and started beating the crap out of her with hard punches to her stomach and head along with my knee ramming into her gut when I had her standing up. I grabbed her hair and threw her around for awhile and then let go of her so she went into the wall next to an already knocked out Jay. I felt someone grab me from behind, but before I could elbow whoever it was they caught my arm and turned me around so I was now facing Glen. I found out that he had followed me here and heard me screaming then he came in and watched me before he actually intervened.  
  
It's now been 2 months since I ran into Jay with the ring rat and I found out that her name is Amber and they have actually been going out before, but they had gotten in a fight and Jay wanted to make her jealous so he asked me out. The plan worked so now there back together and plan on getting married cause she is pregnant. Now that is screwed up and to make things worse then they already are Adam and Alanie are having a baby also. The world couldn't get any more fucked up could it? Actually it could be because now Amy has left Matt (again) and is now going with Jeff. There goes the other guy that I let slip out of my hands and now I am truly alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I know it's another cliffhanger. Sorry bout that, but I can't help it! (lol) anyway, hope your liking this so far, I know I am! I know it sounds like phoenix is a slut, but I promise she's not, I mean come on I'd never make a person in my story a slut or whatever else, unless I didn't like the girl. That's a different story and I don't have time for that right now. (lol) So I need some help with this next chapter, who's going to be with Phoenix? Now that Adam, Jay, and Jeff are taken. R&R please and thanks for your reviews so far! Ja ne 


	9. surprise!

*Ok everyone only 1 or 2 more chapters and then there will be no more to this sequel. Hope u like this!

*************************************************************************************

*Last time: I was sitting in the training room working out

********************************************** 

So here I am sitting on a bench, doing bench presses, and listening to 'For you' by Staind when I saw Amy walking into the room. She just sat in front of me, spotting me for awhile until I stopped and then she took my headphones off me and looked at me seriously. I smiled innocently up at her "what's up Amy?" I asked "oh you know nothing really, except hearing stuff bout you and Jay" Amy said glaring at me. I stooped pressing, stood up without saying a word, and walked away with Amy on my heels. I went into a cafe shop and ordered a cappuccino then went and sat down in a booth with Amy glaring at me from the other side of the table. I got tired of her very easily "it just didn't work out so it's over. Now leave it be and let me go on without him" I said, trying to keep my cool, but knowing that it wasn't working as I saw Jason walking in with Amber. I instantly got up and walked out "Amy for once leave me alone" I said angrily over my shoulder and left Amy standing there with shock written over her face. I went to my room and took a shower then when I was drying my hair the phone rung "hello?" I answered. I heard a male's voice on the other end and relaxed when I realized that it was just Glen "hey glen, what ya want?" I asked sweetly "how bout you, wearing a black bikini in my room in an hour?" Glen asked bluntly. I started laughing uncontrollable, I mean Glen says that kind of stuff all the time, but something was different this time "are you serious?" I asked "yes" Glen said huskily sending shivers down my spin. I was shocked at first and did the first thing that came to my mind; I hung up on him and for the first time I was speechless about what Glen had said and racked my brain for a logical explanation, but couldn't find one. Two min later I heard a knock at my door and I instantly froze. 

*So u like it? Well only one or two more chapters, I hope! Then that's it for this entire story! R&R! 


	10. Confusion

*Well it's almost over, hope u have enjoyed this story, I know I have, well making it that is! Lol

*******************************************************************************

*Last time: I heard a knock at the door

*************************************

I suddenly felt nervous and anxious all at once and I didn't know why, I mean this was only Glen coming over to say hey or something and then leave, right? I heard his voice on the other side "come on Phoenix, I know your in there" Glen said and knocked softly again. I went over and opened the door to see Glem, but he was only wearing a pair of jeans and some boots. My breath caught in my throat as he picked me up, shut the door behind him, and placed me on the bed. I couldn't say anything at first and when I was about to 

Glen stopped me with his lips crashing down on mine in an earth-shattering-heart-melting-kiss that left me breathless for awhile after it was over. I had so many emotions inside that I didn't know what to do, weather to kiss him back or slap him, but I ended up kissing him back. 

I woke up the next day and felt a body next to mine and then that's when everything came crashing back down and reality hit me then I remembered everything that happened and jumped out of bed to see 

Glen still sleeping, so I thought. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down onto the bed then he kissed my neck lovingly "why?" I asked softly and pulled away from him looking into his eyes that seemed to read my soul. He looked at me "I've finally realized that I've always wanted to be with you, but you were with Adam, then Daniel, and then you were with Jason so I didn't even bother. I just kept to the supporting friend act until I heard what happened with you and what Jason did to you. I never want to see you get hurt, I love you" Glen said and kissed me. After the kiss I got up from the bed and went to take a shower. After my shower I went over to where Glen was sitting on a couch and sat next to him then told him to leave before I did something that I would regret. He got up, pulled my chin up to face him kissed me, and left "you won't get rid of me that easily" he said over his shoulder. I put on some shorts, a tank top, and pair of sneakers then went down to the training room to think clearly. I was beating up the punching bag pretty badly when I felt a hand on my shoulder "don't lose this one" the person said from behind me. I turned around and saw Rob "it's to weird for me right now, I mean I'm just now getting over what Jay did to me and now he's hitting on me" I said and hit the bag again, busting it open. I went and sat down with Rob "just listen to your heart" Rob said and hugged me then walked off 'well that was just great!' I thought sarcastically. I left the hotel and went for a long walk to clear my head again and I thought about everything that Glen had done for me. I ran back to the hotel and over to the desk to ask the lady if Glen was in his room and my heart dropped when she said 'no'. 

*So like this so far? I know kind of confusing with Rob in the picture and stuff, but he was one of those friends that's not really mentioned in the story, but he's there none the less. Lol R&R please!


	11. The End

This is it, the last one, maybe! Lol I really don't know if it is cause writing on paper and writing on word is to different things and sizes. Thanks for R&R!

*************************************************************************************

Last time: My heart dropped when she said 'no'.

*******************************************

I went into the cafe shop and saw some of the guys sitting around talking and laughing so I went up to them and asked if they had seen Glen " sorry darlin' he left" Bradshaw said as he gulped another beer down. " Yeah he left a couple min ago, something bout going home for awhile" Billy said as he picked up another card. I ran out of the cafe and up to my room to pack some stuff then I grabbed my keys and left towards the airport. 30 min later I reached the airport and ran to the terminal that was headed to Texas looking for any sign of Glen anywhere, but didn't see him. I finally reached the terminal and ran over to the desk for information to find out that the airplane had already left. I felt tears fall from my eyes and for once didn't care that they were "fuck you Glen you said you wouldn't leave me!" I said angrily then felt arms wrap around my waist and warm breath on my neck " and I didn't cause I'm right here" Glen said behind me and I instantly spun around and hugged him. I fell into his arms and started crying again then felt Glen pick me up and carry me out to his car, put out stuff in it, put me in the passenger seat, get in himself, and drive off with me falling asleep. 

I woke up in a soft warm bed and was happy till I realized what had happened and jumped out of the bed looking at my surroundings and noticing that I was in a different room then heard someone chuckling behind me. I turned around and saw Glen leaning against the doorframe in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. "How long have I been out for?" I asked looking over at Glen as he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist "bout 24 hours or more" Glen said and kissed me. Glen placed me back on the bed and I snuggled closer to him. Suddenly I jumped on top of him "don't leave me, please" I said sadly and Glen wiped my tears away "I'll never leave you, I promise Phoenix" Glen said softly as he kissed me again and I fell back asleep till later that night. I felt Glen get out of the bed and head down to the kitchen so I slowly got up, put my robe on, and followed him without him knowing. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist making him jump slightly "why you little.." Glen growled playfully and pounced on me sending me on the floor with him on top of me and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and felt Glen pick me up and carry me up to our room and placed me on our bed with him on top of me. 

Two years later: I'm finally married to Glen and we have a 2-year old daughter named Kali. I'm still wrestling with the WWF and sometimes I write the story lines and help with hair and makeup. Right now I'm getting ready for my first match, since I've been back, against Jazz with the help of Lita beside me. I'm dressed in baggy jeans and a torn shirt that shows my flat tummy with black boots while Lita beside me is wearing almost the same thing except her shirt is that of the Hardy Boyz shirt instead of mine, which is a Kane shirt. Were both standing behind the curtain waiting for our cues when I feel arms wrap around my waist and I turn around to see Glen standing there with Kali in his arms. "Just wanted to wish mommy good luck" Glen said as Kali latched herself on my neck and kissed my cheek "ok Kali let go of mommy so she can go kick some butt" Glen said laughing and kissed me then walked off. My music played and I walked out to the ramp with the fans cheering and whistling and I just smiled and waved as Lita came beside me and nodded towards the ring to begin our fight against jazz. To make it short yes Lita and I won the match and yes my life couldn't get any better than this.

*Well this is the last one! Hope you've liked the story! Now on with my other story to finish 'night of the red moon' oh yeah and today is my b-day (March 7)


End file.
